Suffering The Consequences
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Whenever we make a choice, there are always consequences that come with it. And most of the time, the consequences can hurt us in ways we can't possibly imagine. Slight DKXCandy. Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. No Choice

(A/N: Okay, this is my first time writing a fanfic for "Donkey Kong". Before we begin, the only character I own is Evelyn Kong, and you can read her bio on my profile. I don't own the franchise, just Evelyn. Now I'll start the fanfic.)

It was a fine spring day on Kongo Bongo Island. The island's residents were enjoying the nice weather, and everything was right with the world.

At this particular moment, Donkey Kong, DK for short, was hanging around the banana plantation, enjoying a lot of bananas. He was feeling happy, and nothing could spoil his fun. Until...

"DK!" a voice suddenly called out.

DK looked around, wondering where the voice came from.

"DK!" the voice called out again. It was a female voice, but the voice didn't belong to DK's girlfriend, Candy Kong. If it were Candy's voice, DK would've gone running to her before you could say, "Banana slamma!" But like I said, it wasn't Candy's voice. It was a voice that DK recognized, though, and it didn't please him.

"Great. There goes my fun..." DK muttered as the owner of the voice came into view. The voice belonged to Evelyn Kong, DK's ex-girlfriend. Yeah, she and DK used to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but Evelyn was bossy and overbearing, and DK broke up with her. Then he met Candy, and he was happier with her than he ever was with Evelyn. Unfortunately, Candy and Evelyn recently met and became friends, so Evelyn was kinda back in DK's life again. Sure, DK and Evelyn weren't happy about seeing each other again, but they kept quiet for Candy.

"DK! There you are!" Evelyn said as she approached the unhappy ape.

"What do you want?" DK asked, clearly not happy to see her.

"Really? _That's_ how you greet a girl?" Evelyn said, displeased.

"Only you." DK said.

"Hmph! No wonder we aren't in a relationship anymore. You're so mean!" Evelyn said, folding her arms across her chest.

" _I'm_ the mean one?! _You_ were always bossing me around, telling me what to do and when to do it, _and_ how to do it!" DK said.

"That's not true! Anyway, I'm not here to talk about why our relationship no longer exists." Evelyn told him.

"Good. Now leave me in peace." DK said.

"I could, but I won't." Evelyn said.

"Why not?" DK asked.

"As you know, my birthday's coming up." Evelyn said.

"I'm _not_ getting you a present." DK said.

"I'm not _asking_ you to. However, Candy got me a present, didn't she?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, and she says that you're gonna love it." DK replied.

"Good! So what did she get me?" Evelyn asked.

"Sorry. Can't tell you!" DK said.

"Come on! You can tell me!" Evelyn told him.

"No, I can't." DK replied.

"I won't tell Candy." Evelyn said.

"No! I can't tell you because she didn't tell me what it is, and even if she did, I still wouldn't tell you." DK said.

"Are you _sure_ she didn't tell you?" Evelyn asked.

"She didn't tell me." DK said, but he was lying. Candy did tell him what the present was. Now Evelyn was trying to get the answer, but DK knew better than to tell; it would ruin the surprise.

"Nice try, DK. I know you better than that." Evelyn said.

"What do you mean?" DK asked, a little nervous.

"You forget that I _know_ when you're lying, and you lied." Evelyn told him.

"But I'm not lying!" DK lied.

"Yes, you _are_. You're doing it right now." Evelyn said.

"I'm still not telling you." DK said, and it was his turn to fold his arms as he turned away from her.

"Is that a fact?" Evelyn asked.

"Yep." DK said.

"Well, I'll make this a _lot_ easier for you. If you don't tell me what Candy got me, or if you lie about what she got me, I'll break off my friendship with her and tell her that the reason why is because you were planning to break up with her because you hate that she and I are friends." Evelyn said with an evil smirk.

" _WHAT_?! I'd never do that! I love Candy! Plus, do you have any idea what Candy will do to me if you tell her something like that?!" DK gasped, knowing that Evelyn lied about making this easier. She made it a lot more difficult. It was bad enough she wanted him to tell what the present was, but what she would do if he didn't tell, or lied, was unthinkable!

"Well, you know how to avoid it." Evelyn replied, not caring that he was clearly unhappy.

"This is exactly why we're not together anymore! I just get so sick and tired - did you notice how 'tired' always follows 'sick'? One time, Cranky said 'I just get so sick...', and then I added, ' _And_ tired...' I didn't know he could hit that hard or that fast..." DK said, trying to change the subject.

"DONKEY KONG! You have _10 seconds_ to tell me what the present is, and I'll know if you're lying! Those 10 seconds start _now_!" Evelyn said (she only called DK 'Donkey Kong' whenever her patience wore thin, which happened more often than not during their relationship), and then she began to count down the seconds. "10... 9... 8..."

"What do I do?" DK asked himself. He didn't know what to do. No matter what he did, he'd end up in trouble. If he told Evelyn what Candy got her, then Candy would be disappointed that Evelyn wasn't really surprised with her gift; but if he didn't tell, or lied, Evelyn was going to break off her friendship with Candy and tell her that he was the reason why.

"3... 2..." Evelyn counted.

"STOP!" DK shouted. He took a deep breath, and said, "...I'll tell you." Then he _very reluctantly_ told Evelyn what the gift was: the silver bracelet she'd had her eye on for months.

"Yay! That's exactly what I was hoping to get! Thank you!" Evelyn said, and she went skipping away like a schoolgirl.

"What have I done?" DK moaned, feeling extremely guilty.

What's DK going to do? He wasn't given a choice. Is there any way to set things right? Stay tuned to find out.


	2. The Choice To Tell

(A/N: That first chapter did not start out well for DK. Let's see how the 2nd chapter goes.)

Later, Candy was on her way to DK's treehouse. It was time for her lunch break, and she planned to spend it with DK... as long as he was home.

Sure enough, DK had returned to his treehouse, feeling sick with guilt. Why did Evelyn have to go and do that to him? The last thing he wanted to do was betray Candy's trust like that. Oh, how he wanted to warn her, but he knew that if she found out, she'd break up with him, and he didn't want that. But he was feeling so guilty, he had to tell her.

"DK! Are you home?" Candy said as she knocked on the door.

"Candy! What do I do? I wanna tell her, but I don't wanna lose her. Hopefully, she loves me enough to listen, and she knows that I've known Evelyn longer than she has." DK said to himself.

"DK?" Candy tried again.

"Come in!" DK called, and Candy came in.

"DK, is something wrong? You look sick." Candy asked, showing concern for her boyfriend.

"N-No... everything's f-f-fine." DK stammered, indicating that everything was not fine.

"What's the matter?" Candy asked, knowing that something was bothering him, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Okay, you got me. There is... something wrong." DK said, more nervous than ever.

"Can you tell me what it is?" Candy asked.

"Promise not to get mad?" DK asked, still nervous.

"I won't be mad." Candy told him.

DK took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright. This isn't easy for me to say." DK began.

"It must be pretty bad, then." Candy told him.

"You don't know how bad." DK muttered. Then he said, "Anyway, I was at the banana plantation, enjoying bananas, the best food in the world. Then Evelyn showed up and ruined everything."

"Evelyn? What was she doing at the plantation?" Candy asked.

"She was looking for me for who knows what reason, and she was being mean to me, the way she was when she and I were in a relationship." DK said, frowning as he recalled Evelyn's bad attitude.

"If she's as bad as you said, she obviously wasn't trying to steal you back." Candy said, thinking back to when Evelyn and DK were re-introduced. That didn't go very well at all.

"If she was trying to steal me back, she'd be wasting her time, 'cause she wouldn't be able to coax me away from you." DK said, which made Candy smile a little. DK felt a little better upon seeing that smile, but he knew it wouldn't last. He had to tell her what happened, whether he liked it or not.

"So, did she tell you what was up?" Candy said.

"Oh yeah. She told me." DK said, wishing Evelyn had left him alone.

"What did she want?" Candy asked.

DK gulped. It was time for the hard part.

"She... she wanted to know... what you... got her... for her... her birthday." DK said, not really wanting to say the words.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Candy asked.

" _Here goes..._ " DK thought, hoping Candy wouldn't be too mad.

"Candy, I didn't want to tell her. I really didn't want to. I wouldn't tell even if my life depended on it, but she made me tell because-" DK started to confess, but he was cut off by an angry Candy, who yelled, "YOU _TOLD_ HER?! HOW COULD YOU _DO_ THAT?!"

" _I_ knew _she was gonna get mad. She usually does when she promises not to get mad_." DK thought, feeling miserable.

"I told her that I wasn't going to, but-" DK tried.

"But you went and told her anyway! I can't believe I ever trusted you with that information!" Candy interrupted again.

"Please, you have to believe me! I had no choice! No matter what I did-" DK tried again, praying that Candy would let him explain.

"I do not wish to remain in a relationship with someone who cannot be trusted! I've heard enough! I'm outta here!" Candy said, and she left in a huff.

"But... I'm telling the truth..." DK said, feeling sad. Thanks to Evelyn, he just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. True, he didn't have to tell Candy, but he was feeling guilty enough to do so. If she had listened, she could always take Evelyn's gift back and give her something else. But she refused to listen to him. Now he felt even worse than guilty. He was heartbroken. (A/N: All the times Candy got mad at him in the cartoon were nothing compared to this!)

Awww, poor DK! He tried to warn his girlfriend, but she got angry and left! Will things ever start looking up for DK? You might wanna stay tuned, 'cause I refuse to let this story end on a bad note!


	3. Choosing To Help

(A/N: Hopefully, this chapter will bring some good news for DK. Let's get it started and see what happens, shall we?)

Later that afternoon, Diddy Kong returned to DK's treehouse after another fun adventure with his girlfriend, Dixie Kong. He was feeling at ease as he entered the treehouse.

"DK! I'm back!" Diddy called out.

Instead of receiving a reply, he was met with silence.

"DK?" Diddy called out.

Still no reply.

"I thought he'd be back here." Diddy said to himself, having seen DK head for home earlier that day while he and Dixie were out.

Diddy started searching the treehouse, wondering where his uncle could be. The treehouse wasn't that big, so it shouldn't be that hard to find him. It didn't take him long to find DK when he heard the Beatles song "I Need You" coming from DK's bedroom. He opened the door, and DK was lying on his bed, listening to the song.

"DK! There you are!" Diddy said.

"Not now, Diddy." DK said, sadness evident in his voice.

"DK, what's wrong?" Diddy asked, walking over to DK's bed, immediately concerned.

"I think the song I'm listening to should answer that question." DK replied as Diddy sat down on the bed.

Diddy listened, and he heard the lyrics.

" _So come on back and see_  
 _Just what you mean to me._  
 _I need you_."

And then Diddy realized why DK felt the way he did.

"Candy broke up with you?!" Diddy asked, shocked.

DK didn't answer. Hearing Diddy say that reminded him of what had happened earlier that day, and it made his broken heart hurt even more.

Diddy noticed how hurt DK looked, and he felt bad as he said, "Oh no! I'm so sorry, DK! Tell me what happened!"

"It was all Evelyn's fault!" DK moaned.

"Oh... you told Candy what Evelyn made you do, huh?" Diddy guessed.

"Yes. Evelyn made me feel so guilty that I... hold the phone!" DK said, turning off the music. He looked at Diddy with a surprised expression on his face, and he grabbed Diddy by the shoulders as he asked, "How do _you_ know what she did?!"

"Simple. When Dixie and I were out adventuring, we passed by the banana plantation, and we saw you and Evelyn. Not only that, we overheard the whole conversation." Diddy explained.

"You and Dixie heard the conversation Evelyn and I had?!" DK asked, feeling hopeful.

"Every word of it." Diddy said.

"This is great! You and Dixie were witnesses, so now Candy will know that I didn't want to tell!" DK said, feeling much better. But his heart was still broken. Only Candy's love could mend it.

"That is, if she'll listen to us." Diddy said.

"What do you mean, if she'll listen to you? She'll listen to you because you're not me, and she didn't listen to me!" DK said.

"She might be willing to listen until she finds out what we're referring to." Diddy said.

"You've gotta try! Please, Diddy! Evelyn caused me to lose the best thing that ever happened to me, and I want it back!" DK pleaded.

"All right. I'll go get Dixie, and we'll give it a try." Diddy said.

"Thanks, Diddy! You're the best nephew an ape could ever have!" DK said, and he gave Diddy a big hug.

"DK, you might wanna wait until we finish talking to Candy, 'cause she may or may not listen to us." Diddy reminded him.

"I'm just so happy that you and Dixie can tell Candy what happened." DK said as he let go of Diddy.

"Okay, I can't blame you for that." Diddy said.

Then he left, eager to help his uncle in the only way he knew.

"Good luck, little buddy!" DK said, hoping for the best as he watched his nephew head out.

Will Diddy and Dixie be able to get Candy to listen? Will she believe them? Can they get her to apologize to DK and make up with him? If you want these questions answered, you're gonna have to stay tuned for Chapter 4!


	4. We Have Proof

(A/N: Okay, DK learned something good in that last chapter. Hopefully, Diddy and Dixie can prove to Candy that DK had no choice. Okay, I'll start the chapter before you start a riot!)

Diddy made his way over to Dixie's treehouse as quickly as he could. He really wanted to help DK, but he felt that he could get Candy to listen if Dixie went with him. Then he arrived at Dixie's treehouse, panting a little as he knocked on the door.

Dixie answered the door, drinking a glass of fruit punch.

"Diddy? What's up?" Dixie asked, surprised to see her boyfriend again so soon.

"Let's go!" Diddy said.

"Go where? We just got done adventuring for the day!" Dixie said.

"We gotta go see Candy! DK felt so guilty about what happened that he tried to tell her that he had no choice, but that didn't go very well! Candy broke DK's heart!" Diddy exclaimed.

Upon hearing that, Dixie did a spit-take, clearly shocked.

"You're right. We know what happened, and because it might be impossible to get Candy to listen, I have something that might help." Dixie said. She went to her room for a moment, and when she returned, she was holding a very small tape recorder.

"A tape recorder? That would be helpful, if we'd had it when we overheard DK and Evelyn." Diddy said, knowing that if they'd had one to record the conversation with, it would've made Candy believe them.

"I had it with me the whole time, and it has a built-in microphone. Not only that, I also had a cassette in it, too. While DK and Evelyn talked, I recorded their conversation. Listen." said Dixie, and she pressed 'play'.

Sure enough, Diddy heard DK and Evelyn's conversation, clear as anything. A huge grin spread across his face as he realized that they had proof for Candy!

"You're a genius!" Diddy said, grinning with joy as he gave Dixie a big hug.

"I thought it might come in handy!" Dixie smiled, hitting the 'rewind' button.

"And you were right! Let's go!" Diddy said.

The two set off for Candy's house, hand-in-hand.

When they arrived at Candy's house, they knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Candy asked, hoping it wasn't DK.

"Candy, it's us! Diddy and Dixie! Please let us in!" the two young simians pleaded.

"Okay, come in." Candy said, figuring that as long as it wasn't DK at the door, she could handle that. So the two opened the door and walked in.

"We need to tell you something." Diddy began.

"I already know what it is. You're going to say that it's not DK's fault, and that I shouldn't be mad at him." Candy said, not pleased that they were going to bring that up.

"That pretty much sums it up." Diddy said.

"But I anticipated that. We have proof that DK didn't want to tell Evelyn what her present was, and that he wasn't given a choice!" Dixie said.

"Really?" Candy asked, not really believing Dixie.

"Yup. And it's right here!" Dixie said, pulling out the tape recorder and pressing the 'play' button.

The sound of DK and Evelyn's conversation filled the room, and Candy listened. As she listened, she realized that DK was right. Evelyn didn't give him a choice, and he really didn't want to choose, for he knew that no matter what he did, he would hurt Candy. He hadn't wanted to hurt her! Candy started to feel bad about how she'd treated DK. All she wanted to do now was go back to DK's, apologize, and get back together with him.

When the conversation was over, Dixie hit the 'stop' button, and Candy said, "You were right. I owe DK an apology."

"Better make it soon. DK was heartbroken when I got home." Diddy said as Dixie began rewinding the cassette.

"Heartbroken?! I didn't mean to break his heart! That's it! I'm going over there right now!" Candy said. In fact, she grabbed a banana cream pie that she'd recently made, and then left, ready to apologize to DK.

As for Diddy and Dixie, they followed, wanting to see DK and Candy get back together.

Now that Candy knows what happened, she's willing to go see DK and get this whole thing straightened out. Stay tuned in order to see them get back together!


	5. Getting Back Together

(A/N: At the end of that last chapter, Candy was on her way to DK's treehouse to apologize! I know, you want to see them get back together right away! Let's do this!)

Candy arrived at DK's treehouse and knocked on the door with her free hand.

"Who could that be?" DK asked himself when he heard the knock. He got up off of his bed and went to open the door. Imagine his surprise when he saw Candy there, holding a banana cream pie!

"Candy! What are you doing here?!" DK asked, his voice laced with surprise and sadness.

Candy heard the sorrow in his voice, and she felt very bad. But she said, "I came to apologize."

"No, if anyone needs to apologize, it's me." DK said.

"DK, listen. Diddy and Dixie overheard your talk with Evelyn and recorded the whole thing on an audio cassette. They played it for me, and I realized that you hadn't wanted to tell." Candy explained.

"They did?" DK asked, but he was referring to the fact that the conversation was recorded. He didn't know about that part.

"Yes. I'm so sorry I treated you the way I did. I didn't know. I couldn't have known." Candy said.

"So you know that Evelyn didn't give me a choice. That no matter what I did, I would end up hurting you." DK said. But then he realized that he should let Candy in, so he did. But they didn't see Diddy and Dixie, and they ended up closing the door in front of the two.

However, since Diddy also lived here, he opened the door. Then he and Dixie quietly slipped inside the treehouse, but they kept out of sight.

"I had no idea. Has she always been like that?" Candy asked DK as she set the pie on the dining room table.

"She wasn't at first. When we met, she was a nice, friendly girl, and I felt like I could be myself around her. After a few months, we were in a relationship, my first one. It was after we became boyfriend and girlfriend that she changed, ordering me around all the time; even here, in my own home! But I never argued with her. I held my tongue when she was around, venting only when she left. But when I invited her to Diddy's 3rd birthday party, that was the end of it. She gave Diddy a juice box of Yoo-Hoo and that was it. I asked her to follow me outside (I didn't want harsh words spoken in Diddy's presence), and we had an argument that ended our relationship." DK said.

"Must've been hard, knowing that your first relationship didn't work out." Candy said.

"Actually, I felt a lot happier once she was out of my life. I didn't miss her at all." DK said.

"If I had just thought about it. To treat you the way I did after what you'd been put through. I can never apologize enough for doing this to you. For breaking your heart. I'm really sorry, DK." Candy told DK.

"Do you... want to get back together... with me?" DK asked hopefully.

"Yes." Candy replied without hesitation.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!" DK said, and he gave Candy a big hug.

"Now I feel even worse about the way I treated you. I forgot how much I loved your hugs." Candy said as she returned the hug.

"I love you so much, Candy. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I felt so guilty about telling Evelyn that I had to tell you and warn you so you wouldn't feel disappointed to find that Evelyn wasn't all that surprised with the bracelet." DK said, not wanting to let go of Candy. Plus, the hug was starting to make his broken heart feel better.

"It wasn't your fault, DK. We both know that you weren't given a choice. And I love you, too." Candy replied, feeling a lot happier in her boyfriend's embrace.

DK and Candy pulled apart a bit, but then they shared a kiss, indicating that they were glad to be back together. And when they did, they fell in love all over again. Not only that, DK's broken heart was completely mended! This was proven by the love hearts that emanated from them during the kiss.

"Awwwwww!" Dixie said, glad that DK and Candy got back together. However, DK and Candy didn't seem to hear her, but that's not what Diddy thought.

"Shhh!" Diddy shushed her.

"What? I'm happy that they got back together." Dixie whispered.

"Me too, but do you want them to know that we're watching?" Diddy whispered back.

"No. But it isn't my fault that I love romance." Dixie said.

"(sigh) I guess I can't blame you." Diddy said. Luckily, DK and Candy still didn't seem to hear.

"So, what are you going to do about Evelyn?" DK asked Candy when the kiss was over.

"Why don't we discuss it over banana cream pie?" Candy suggested.

"Good idea!" DK said. Then he said, "Diddy, Dixie, care to join us?"

"What the-?! How did you know we were here?!" Diddy asked as he and Dixie popped out of their hiding place, surprise evident on their faces.

"You might've thought I didn't hear you, but I did." DK said.

"How long have you been here?" Candy asked, surprised at the sight of them.

"Oh, after DK let you in, he shut the door before we could come in. But Diddy opened the door, and we quietly slipped into the house, unseen by the both of you." Dixie said, and she and Diddy were both looking really sheepish.

"Still, we're both really happy that you guys got back together." Diddy said.

"Yeah." Dixie agreed.

"Not as happy as I am." DK said, pulling Candy in for another hug.

Minutes later, the four apes were sitting at the dining room table, each enjoying a slice of banana cream pie.

"So, where were we?" Candy asked.

"I asked what you were going to do about Evelyn." DK said before having a bite of banana cream pie. He almost forgot that he'd miss Candy's banana cream pies if they didn't get back together.

"I don't know. But I do know that I _don't_ wanna be friends with someone who's so insecure about what they're getting from me that they have to go and force the answer out of my little love-monkey. Plus, I have to return her present, now that she knows what it is." Candy said.

"Hey, does Evelyn have other friends besides you?" Dixie asked.

"Yes. Why?" DK and Candy asked in unison. (A/N: DK met some of Evelyn's friends back when they were still in a relationship, so he knew.)

"'Cause I think I have an idea for a birthday present she'll _never_ forget." Dixie said slyly, pulling out her tape recorder.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this..." Diddy said, seeing the tape recorder.

The two explained the plan to DK and Candy, and Candy said, "Yeah, she won't forget this birthday."

What is the plan? It's like I always say, you gotta stay tuned if you wanna find out!


	6. Bad Consequences

(A/N: Here it is! The final chapter! This is where you can find out what the plan was! I'll get it started before the suspense gets to be too much!

Several days went by, and it was Evelyn's birthday. All her friends showed up for the party, ready for an afternoon of fun.

When Candy showed up, Evelyn said, "Candy! I'm glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Candy said, hiding the fact that she had a present Evelyn wouldn't forget.

Evelyn looked at the present Candy held, and it looked to be the size of a box that held the silver bracelet she wanted. She couldn't wait to open it.

Well, the party guests mainly did a lot of talking, but it didn't take long for them to feel hungry, so Evelyn pulled out the cake and ice cream, which everyone enjoyed.

And then came the presents. Evelyn wanted to open Candy's present first, but Candy said, "You should probably open mine last."

"Okay." Evelyn said, though she was slightly disappointed, 'cause she knew what her present was supposed to be, and she wanted to get at it right away. Still, she opened the rest of her gifts, and she was happy with every single one of them.

Then she got to Candy's gift. She opened the card and skimmed it real quick, and then she opened the present faster than you could say, "Happy Birthday!" (If Candy hadn't found out that Evelyn knew when she did, this would've tipped her off. This, and the fact that Evelyn wanted to open her present first.) To her surprise, the gift was not what she'd hoped for. She knew that DK told her that the gift was the bracelet she'd wanted. Instead, the gift turned out to be an audio cassette.

" _What in the world-?! DK said Candy got me the bracelet! But she gave me a tape instead! Either DK's gotten better at lying, or Candy brought me the wrong present_!" Evelyn thought.

"An audio cassette?" Evelyn asked.

"It's just a little something to help you listen to songs you like without having to go online. I made the cassette for you, and gifts you make are always more special than anything you can buy at a store, right?" Candy asked.

"Yeah." all the guests agreed with Candy.

"I suppose you're right." Evelyn said, slightly disappointed that she did not get the bracelet.

"Come on, I put a lot of your favorite songs on that cassette! Let's listen to it, shall we?" Candy suggested.

"Okay." said Evelyn, and she popped the cassette into her stereo, picked up the remote control for it, and turned on the cassette (the cassette player worked by remote, and some stereos I've seen have that feature).

The first side of the cassette was enjoyable, and everyone had fun dancing to the music. But when it was time for Side 2, the remote wasn't working, so Evelyn went to go change the batteries. Candy followed her, seeing her open a drawer containing packs of batteries. Evelyn found the batteries for the remote, and changed them. Then Evelyn made her way back to the living room while Candy started to hide the rest of the batteries that worked for the remote in her purse.

"Aren't you coming, Candy?" Evelyn asked, noticing that Candy was behind.

"Just go. I'll catch up." Candy said, hoping that Evelyn didn't notice what she was up to.

"Okay." Evelyn shrugged and went back to the living room, and Side 2 of the cassette was heard.

When Candy returned to the living room, she made sure that nobody saw her take the remote and quickly remove its batteries. She had a feeling that Evelyn would shut off the cassette when it neared the end, and she couldn't have that. Plus, there's no way Evelyn could unplug the stereo, because the plug was really hard to get to. Luckily, Evelyn and the others were too busy dancing to notice what Candy was doing.

Later, the cassette was almost finished with the second side, and Evelyn said, "You were right, Candy. The cassette is good, and it has a lot of my favorite songs."

"Yeah, but it also has one of my favorites, and it should be coming on any second now." Candy said.

Sure enough, when the current song was over, everyone heard a conversation between Evelyn and someone else (only Candy and Evelyn knew it was DK) coming from the stereo speakers. Shocked that someone had recorded her talk with DK, Evelyn tried to turn off the cassette, but it wasn't turning off.

"I just put new batteries in here! Maybe they weren't that good?" Evelyn said. She quickly ran to where she kept the batteries, but the batteries for the remote were missing!

"How is this happening?! Oh, please let this be a nightmare so I can wake up!" Evelyn said to herself.

Since the remote and batteries were not going to help her, she tried to unplug the stereo, but she couldn't reach the plug (she couldn't turn the volume down, 'cause everyone would hold her back so they could hear everything). So everyone heard the entire conversation, and I can tell you, they didn't look too happy with her when the conversation was over.

After that, the cassette was done, and Candy said, "That song was one of my new favorites, called 'You're Not My Friend Anymore'!"

"How did you find out about that?!" Evelyn shouted.

"A couple of DK's friends were in the banana plantation when you forced DK to tell you what I got you, and they were lucky enough to have a tape recorder on hand to capture the whole conversation. DK wasn't lying about the bracelet, but once I found out the truth, I returned the bracelet and made that cassette with help from DK and his friends, who are also friends of mine." Candy said.

"You forced a friend of hers to tell you what you were getting?!" one of Evelyn's friends said to Evelyn as Candy went to put the batteries back where they belonged (the ones that had been in the remote were put back with the rest of the batteries).

"That's a new low, especially for you!" another friend said.

"Are you really that insecure, that you have to go and find out what your presents are instead of waiting?!" said a clearly disgusted friend.

"It makes me wonder how many presents she knew about! She might have gone to one of our other friends and made them confess!" another friend said.

"Good-bye!" all the guests said, and they left the house together!

"Wait! Come back!" Evelyn shouted, but it was too late. She went running after the guests, but she was too late, for all the guests were out the door, and the last one out made sure that when they slammed the door shut, it hit Evelyn in the face!

"OWWWW!" Evelyn said, as the door slamming in her face really hurt, telling her that she wasn't dreaming. Then again, it wasn't as bad as the pain of being found out in front of all of her friends. This was a birthday she wouldn't forget, and wouldn't want to remember.

The End

Well, how do you like that?! Evelyn was found out in front of everyone, and now she doesn't have friends anymore! She had it coming, though, for doing what she did to DK! I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
